


Storms and Valentines

by JayJFox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Kevin Day, Fluff, Kevin Day & Jean Moreau Disaster Boyfriends, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Soft Jean Moreau, dealing with FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJFox/pseuds/JayJFox
Summary: Kevin gets stuck with Jean at the Trojans' stadium during a storm on Valentine's Day.They have years worth of miscommunication to unpack and there's only. one. bed. :D Well, couch.(A purely self-indulgent Valentine's fic.)P.S: What do you mean I write about Kevintoo much? No such thing exists.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jean Moreau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Storms and Valentines

By the time Kevin reached the Trojan’s stadium, it was pouring outside. Damn his stupid urge to play nice. He should’ve stayed in Jeremy’s dorm and have another drink. Sure, he’d be by himself but Kevin didn’t mind the alone time. Jeremy had a date or something. What was it with people and Valentine’s Day? 

So, instead of being cozy with a glass of vodka, here he was, picking up Jean Moreau from a late-night practice. Jean liked spending time alone on the court. That, they both had in common. Among a ton of other things, but Kevin wasn't going to think about any of that. 

He hadn’t seen Jean in person since he left PSU and moved to California with the Trojans last year. Except for that one game when Jean whacked Kevin with his racquet so hard he left a bruise on his ribs. On purpose. 

Kevin punched the code for the gate and walked in, soaking wet and trembling ever so slightly. Great. If he caught a cold because of Jean, he’d kill the French asshole. There was a storm alert but Kevin didn’t expect _that_. Thunders and lightnings and rain so heavy it could drown half of the campus. 

He looked at his phone. A few texts from Jeremy and a no signal icon. 

**Jeremy Knox [23:40]**

_Kev, maybe not a good idea to leave right now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. There’s a storm alert._

**Jeremy Knox [23:42]**

_Kev?_

**Jeremy Knox [23:44]**

_Ah fuck, you probably left. If it gets bad, stay in there._

**Jeremy Knox [23:54]**

_Shit, definitely stay there. Lounge room’s on the second floor._

**Jeremy Knox [23:55]**

_Oh, and talk to Jean maybe?_

Kevin rolled his eyes. Jeremy and his all-sunshine heart of gold. He thought Kevin and Jean had a lot to unpack and kept drilling about it on and on until Kevin blocked his number one time. For two hours. 

There was nothing to unpack. There was a reason why the backliner couldn’t stay in PSU and Kevin and Jean both knew it. There was too much that had happened between them in Evermore and after, too much that couldn’t be fixed. 

They were never going to be friends. Jeremy was crazy to think there was more between them than mutual courtesy for old time’s sake. 

That was the only reason he’d agreed to pick Jean up from the court. Alright, that, and because Jeremy had asked and who the hell could say no to Jeremy Knox? 

He found Jean changing in the locker room. His back was turned to Kevin and his scars on display. Kevin swallowed hard. Jean had gained some weight since he’d come here. It looked good. His back looked broader, his arms and shoulder more muscular than Kevin remembered. Not that Kevin thought about Jean’s muscles or anything. Alright, whatever, maybe he was, but who could blame him? Jean Moreau was ridiculously hot. Objectively speaking. 

Kevin cleared his throat, causing Jean to jump a little as he turned. 

“Kevin. What are you doing here?”

“Jeremy asked me to pick you up. Which… in retrospect, a terrible idea. It’s storming outside so we can’t leave.”

“Yeah. I saw that. You know I can walk to the dorms by myself, right?”

“Hey, look. Jeremy asked me, I agreed, no need to be snarky about it.”

“I wasn’t being…” Jean ran a hand over his face. “Nevermind. Guess we can wait it out.”

Kevin looked around the locker room. He was still soaked to the bone and shaking. 

“Ummm… any chance you got an extra towel I can use?”

Jean gave him a slow once-over, making Kevin swallow hard at the scrutiny. The backliner opened his locker and pulled out a towel and a few pieces of clothing. 

“You should leave your clothes to dry on the benches.”

Kevin nodded. He peeled his shirt and wrung it out over the sink. When he got to his pants, he hesitated for a second, suddenly aware that Jean was leaning against the locker room door, watching him. It wasn’t like Jean and Kevin hadn’t seen each other naked before. The Nest wasn’t a place for modesty. And there was the small matter of those nights they'd spent wrapped in each other's arms. But Kevin wasn’t in the Nest anymore. Hadn’t been for years. 

Jean’s stare on him felt heavy and hot and ignited the tiniest of sparks in the pit of his stomach, which Kevin immediately labeled as annoyance. He hated being stared at. 

Kevin clenched his teeth and pulled his pants down, quickly followed by his boxers and jumped in the pair of shorts Jean gave him, ignoring the feeling in his stomach altogether. The shirt Jean gave him was dark, forest green. Kevin’s favorite color, not that he’d ever told anyone that. Except Jean fucking Moreau once, when he was sixteen. 

Kevin ran the towel over his chest and hair, and finally looked at Jean. The asshole looked away as if he hadn’t been staring at Kevin that whole time. 

“It’s rude to stare at naked people,” Kevin practically hissed. 

Jean snorted. “Since when are you such a prude?”

Kevin shook his head and pulled the shirt over. Jean took it upon himself to lay Kevin’s wet clothes over the benches. When he was done, he looked at Kevin. A thunder outside made Kevin jump. The weather matched Jean's eyes. Kevin always thought they were the most beautiful thing about Jean. Even now, he couldn't _just feel nothing_ looking at them. 

“You’ve changed, is all. In a good way,” Jean said. 

Ah, shit, the annoyance spark was back in Kevin’s stomach. “So, umm… where’s that lounge room Jeremy mentioned?”

Jean nodded and led the way upstairs. The thunderstorm was raging outside. The loud thudding resonated through the hallways. Lightenings crawled across the sky like veins made of fire in the darkness. A lightning bolt hit so close, the sound vibrated through the building. 

Jean flipped the lights on, and before Kevin could take a good look at the room, they went out. Outside, every light in the area went out. 

“Great,” Jean mumbled under his breath. 

Kevin fished his phone out and turned the flashlight app on. 

“Do you have any battery lights here? Or, I don’t know glowsticks? Candles?”

Jean grabbed Kevin’s phone off his hand and dug through a storage closet. He threw a few white candles on the floor behind him and two boxes of something Kevin couldn’t read on the label. 

“There’re water bottles in the mini-fridge and no-sugar brownies, courtesy to Knox.” 

Jean sat on the floor by the table, pulled out the content of the boxes—battery-powered string lights—and started untangling them. 

There was nothing to do, except for waiting for the storm to subside. Kevin curled in the corner of the couch, watching the flames of the candles create dancing shadows on the walls. The string lights illuminated the table where Jean laid them in a golden glow. Kevin pulled his knees to his chest wishing for a blanket. Or a bed. Washing to be anywhere else right now. 

Jean picked little pieces of brownie and nibbled them like a rabbit. He threw a quick glance at Kevin every now and then, until he finally licked his fingers off— _Jesus_ —and stood up. He went through the storage closet again and came back with a blanket. 

Kevin frowned when Jean threw the blanket at him. 

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, shut up. Just take the fucking blanket, Day.”

“I don’t need you to do me favors.”

Jean slumped in his seat on the couch and focused back on his brownie. “Sure. You don’t need anyone’s help. You’re the great Kevin Day. God forbid you ever let anyone do something decent for you.”

Kevin pushed the blanket away. Not the greatest idea since he was really cold, but he’d do anything out of spite when it came to Jean Moreau. 

Jean stuffed the brownie in his mouth, gulped half a bottle of water and moved next to Kevin. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’re cold. But you’re also a stubborn idiot so…” Jean pulled the blanket and covered Kevin with it. “Why didn’t you just stay at the dorm? I’m sure you’d have a lot better time with Jeremy. I mean, at least him you like.”

Kevin snorted. “He’s on a date.”

“Oh. Right. Valentine’s Day.”

Kevin pulled the blanket up to his chin. “I don’t get why people lose their shit for this one day. What’s wrong with doing that same shit any other day? It makes no sense.”

Jean laughed at that. “You want to talk about relationships and love? Wow. I need a drink for that.”

“You’re such a dick.”

"You're one to talk."

Jean walked to a bookshelf, covered in trophies and photos, and pulled out a bottle from behind a large frame with a team picture of the Trojans. 

“Don’t tell Jeremy. This is his secret stash.” 

Jean sat down next to Kevin and screwed the cap open. Kevin propped himself on the couch, leaning on his side and watched Jean take a large gulp directly from the bottle. The backliner frowned at the taste. 

He offered the bottle to Kevin. The scent curled in his nostrils. Tequila. Oh, well, Kevin could work with that. He definitely needed a drink. 

He took one, two, three gulps until Jean’s fingers on his knuckles startled him. Kevin almost choked on the liquor. 

“Umm... wanna slow down there?”

“Don’t tell me how to drink.”

Jean sighed. “Jesus, Kev, can you stop with the defensive crap for like five minutes?”

“I’m not defensive. You need to mind your own business, that’s all.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

Jean huffed an exasperated breath, stood up and moved the table away from the couch. He replaced it with one of the chairs, sat back on the corner of the couch opposite of Kevin and extended his legs on the chair. His head was turned away from Kevin. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to sleep. It would help a lot if you shut up.”

Jean’s voice sounded wrecked. It had been years since Kevin had heard it like that. When Jean was in PSU, all beaten up and broken, he’d been just desperate. Hopeless. But that right here… that was different. It reminded Kevin too much of that Jean back in Evermore, the soft, scared Jean, hanging onto Kevin as if he’d been his lifeline. 

Kevin couldn’t let it go. “Jean.”

Nothing. 

“Jean. I’m sorry, okay? Wanna lie down? I can sit on the chair, I’m fine.”

“No. It’s okay.”

“Come on, at least make yourself comfortable, you don’t have to squash yourself in the corner like that.”

Jean finally turned to look at him. “I hate that. I hate how it is between us.”

Kevin’s heart made a little jump in his chest. “What do you mean?”

Jean’s expression turned sour. “You don’t know?”

“Okay. I… I don’t like it, either. It’s just… There’s too much… Can we not talk about it?”

Kevin disentangled himself from the blanket and sat up. 

“Right. Let’s not talk about it. Let’s not talk about feelings or messed up stuff because this is what you’re best at. Pretending things don’t happen.”

“I don’t…” Kevin put his face in his palms. “I can’t do this.”

There was some ruffling noise, a shift of weight on the couch and Jean was sitting right into Kevin’s space, a mere couple of inches between them.

“You know what, I think we _should_ talk about it. I think this is what we should’ve done last year, and I’m tired of acting like I don’t care about any of it. Because I do.”

“I’m bad at talking,” Kevin said, looking into Jean’s stormy grey eyes. The determination in them sent a little shiver down his spine. 

“Then have another drink.”

“Very funny.”

“It wasn’t a joke. Have another drink and umm… I don’t know, pretend we’re on a date and we’re sharing stuff about each other.”

Kevin laughed. The word ‘date’ drew sweat at the back of his neck. “I mean… It _is_ Valentine’s Day.”

“You don’t care about Valentine’s Day.”

“I don’t. But I’ll still play.”

Well, it did look like a date night. The candles, the string lights, both of them together in a dim-lit room. Kevin took a swig from the bottle and turned so he was facing Jean entirely. He laid the blanket over his legs, leaving enough of it for Jean. The backliner extended his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers so close to Kevin’s head, it hazed his mind just a little. Though it could easily be the tequila, Kevin wasn’t so sure. 

“Okay,” Kevin said carefully. “You start. I don’t go on dates so I don’t know how this is supposed to work.”

Jean laughed. “That’s a shame. Fine. I’ll start. I hated you because you left.”

“Jean—”

“No. Let me finish. I hated you because you left. You left _me_. And it took a long time to let that go. I know why you did. I understand. I would probably have done the same thing but back then, I hated you for it. And for that, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I was selfish. I’m _always_ selfish. I just wanted out and I wasn’t thinking about anything else other than saving myself.”

“You weren’t selfish when you asked Jeremy to take me on the team. You weren’t selfish because there was nothing in it for you. You did that for me.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

“It was. Because it saved me. In more ways than I can explain.”

Kevin leaned his head against the back of the couch where Jean’s hand was. Jean’s fingers found their way into his hair. 

For a moment, Kevin was a kid, standing in front of a puzzle, looking at the scattered pieces and trying to figure out what picture would come out of it once they were all arranged properly. And just like that, a piece of the puzzle clicked into place when Jean moved closer and put his hand on Kevin’s cheek. 

“I don’t think this is the kind of conversation normal people have on dates,” Kevin whispered. 

“No. But I don’t remember us ever being normal, so, that’s what we got.”

Kevin shifted in his spot. That was too much. He couldn’t bury himself in past things because he was well aware he couldn’t have any of that again. 

Years ago, it had been just him and Jean, and hiding in hallways, muffled whispers in French and hot breath and hands over warm skin, and stolen kisses and Kevin’s head was playing those scenes again and again like a broken record. 

He wondered if Jean’s lips tasted the same. He wondered if he kissed the same. 

"You should try the brownies. Valentine's Day requires chocolate. Or so I've heard," Jean said. 

Kevin laughed. It was a major misconception that Kevin didn't eat anything outside of his basic meal plan. He did. Just not as often as anybody else. Chocolate wasn't some kind of toxic crap in his world like Andrew claimed. 

He was about to say yes, when Jean reached for a piece of brownie and chopped off a bit. He looked at Kevin, his hand frozen midair, holding the piece of brownie. Kevin realized what he was waiting for. 

"What, are you going to feed me like a child?"

"Do you want chocolate all over your hands?"

It was an idiotic excuse and a blunt lie, and Kevin couldn't care less. He just nodded. His blood roared in his ears. Jean leaned in and put the bite of brownie in Kevin's mouth. His fingertips barely brushing his lips. Kevin's pulse skyrocketed. Jean brought a second bite to his lips, and it all felt too intimate for Kevin to handle. He let Jean feed him another piece and before Jean could pull his hand back, Kevin caught it. 

The thing was, if he was thinking straight, he'd pull back and let it slip. But he wasn't. He licked Jean's finger off, watching the backliner's face flush a deep gorgeous red at the cheeks. 

Shit. 

Jean was looking at him with eyes blown wide and hazy and he had that soft, desperate expression he used to have back in Evermore when Kevin's hands traveled down his body. 

SHIT. 

Kevin snapped out of it.

“Umm… we should probably try to get some sleep. We’re not going anywhere until tomorrow anyway,” Kevin said.

Jean smirked. “Alright. Let’s do that.”

He lay back, head on the sidearm of the couch, one leg off and he pulled Kevin up until Kevin’s head was on his chest. 

“J-jean.”

Jean raked his fingers through Kevin’s hair. “I’m not sleeping on a chair.”

“I didn’t mean… It’s just… A little—”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Kevin struggled to keep his breaths even. Oh, he was definitely not uncomfortable. Except, the last time he was that close to Jean, they were both half-naked and spent and blissed out in Kevin’s bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He splayed a hand on Jean’s chest and propped his chin on it, staring at Jean’s sleepy eyes. 

The dim light of the candles made Jean’s face shine golden. The spark in the pit of Kevin’s stomach grew brighter, took over his entire body and all he could think about was the shade the candlelight cast right under the line of Jean’s bottom lip and how much he wanted to lick that line. 

“Kev.” Jean pushed himself up. He cradled Kevin’s chin so softly as if he was made of glass. “If I kiss you, you’re not gonna punch—”

Kevin didn’t let him finish. He pressed their lips together, hands buried in Jean’s hair and everything turned into a complete haze. 

Jean broke the kiss first. “I missed you,” he whispered against Kevin’s lips. 

“Yeah? Even though I’m a dick?” Kevin muffled Jean’s answer into another kiss. 

He straddled Jean’s lap and kissed him until he was breathless, until his whole body was on fire. Jean bit the side of his neck, sending a shiver of pure pleasure down his spine. He kissed and kissed and licked his neck and Kevin was falling apart in his arms. 

God, it’d been years, and he’d missed that more than anything. 

Kevin pushed Jean’s shirt up and kissed his stomach, up his chest, then pulled the shirt over Jean’s head and threw it on the floor, spilling small, shivery kisses all over him. He nibbled on his collar bone, and there it was. That sound like melted chocolate Jean made when he was losing it. 

Kevin flicked his tongue over Jean’s ear and bit the soft lobe. “I missed you, too. So much. So fucking much. I just…”

Jean hauled him into a kiss. His hands slid down Kevin’s chest and caught at the waistband of his shorts. Kevin’s breath hitched when Jean palmed his dick through the thin fabric. 

“Jean… I… I want to… Can we…”

Jean pulled him for a kiss. “Anything you want, love. We’ll do anything you want.”

Kevin was trembling. Years of ignoring and pushing down his feelings made every touch of Jean’s skin feel like burning. And he never wanted it to stop. He unbuttoned the backliner’s jeans, pushed himself a little up and pulled them down along with Jean’s boxers. Jean bit his lower lip following what Kevin was doing with eager anticipation painted across his face. 

Kevin pulled down his own shorts and leaned over Jean. He was kissing him again and nothing else mattered. The slow drag of lips and hot tongue in his mouth, Jean’s muffled moans as Kevin pushed his hips up, the hot friction between them. 

“Kevin,” Jean moaned in his mouth. 

He pushed Kevin up a notch, just enough to sneak his hand between them and hold them both. Jean’s fingers around his cock drew an obscenely loud moan out of Kevin. He didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. Jean was stroking them together, and Kevin was caught in his eyes and he didn’t have it in him to feel anything else but high in the sky and blazing from the inside. A burst of sparks took over his nerves when Jean pushed him over the edge. He came with Jean’s name on his lips and fingers buried in his hair holding on for dear life.   
A couple more strokes, and Jean followed him, trembling and hot and so, so beautiful, moaning something incoherent in French against Kevin’s collar bone. Jean had a way of saying Kevin’s name through an orgasm that melted Kevin’s brain a little every time.

Jean reached for a tissue on the table, wiped his stomach and pulled Kevin tightly. His arms locked around Kevin’s waist, his lips traced a line on the side of his neck. 

Kevin breathed in Jean’s scent until he came down from his high and his heart beat normally again.

“I wanted this for so long. I never thought I’d have it again,” Jean whispered in his ear. 

Kevin pushed himself up and ran his fingers through Jean’s hair. “I didn’t think you wanted it.”

Jean huffed a laugh. “Well, assuming what the other wanted is what got us here, love. I think just talking about it is a way better strategy.”

“I’m bad at talking.”

“Practice makes better.”

Kevin kissed Jean’s nose. The expression on the backliner’s face at that simple gesture melted his heart right then and there. 

“What do you want out of this?” Kevin said. If talking was what he had to do, he sure as hell was going to do it. As long as he got Jean at the end. 

“You.”

Kevin kissed him and he didn’t care how desperate it was. He laid his head down on Jean’s chest, his fingers tracing slow wavy paths up and down his bare skin. 

“That’s the best Valentine’s Day date I’ve had, d’you know that?” Jean whispered, his voice sleep-soaked and raw. 

“Okay, first, it’s not Valentine’s Day anymore, it’s way past midnight. And second, it’s the _only_ Valentine’s Day date you’ve ever had. And it wasn’t a real date.”

“Oh.” Jean tensed a little. 

Kevin kissed his solar plexus. “But I want to take you on one. If that’s something you want.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Kevin smirked. 

“Yes, asshole. Don’t be smug about it.”

Kevin laughed. “I just realized. Jeremy set us up for this.”

“Set us up? Umm… Kev, he can’t _set up_ a fucking storm, okay?”

“But he made me come pick you up in the storm.”

“Oh, please. Like you didn’t come just cause you wanted to see me with my shirt off.”

“You’re an absolute dick.” Kevin leaned in, hovering over his mouth for a moment. “You’re the one who stared at my naked butt.” He bit Jean’s lip. 

“Not my fault. It’s a pretty gorgeous butt.”

Jean pressed a hand on the back of Kevin’s neck and caught his lips into a long, savoring kiss.

Kevin dozed off with his head against Jean's chest and Jean's heartbeats like a soft melody in his ear. They were covered with the blanket, wrapped in each other, fingers laced together, and all Kevin could think of before sleep pulled him in was, _thank God for storms_. 


End file.
